premier baiser
by Louise Malone
Summary: une scène coupée...si l'on peut dire!


_**Un très court OS, que j'espère rafraichissant!**_

_**Ginny PDV**_

J'étais impatiente d'avoir 13 ans.

Pour seul cadeau, j'avais demandé à mes parents de pouvoir aller moi aussi à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, qui avait lieu un mois avant mon 13° anniversaire.

Ma mère avait fini par céder et j'étais vraiment contente de m'y rendre, je me sentais enfin grande!

Fred et George m'avaient promit de me porter sur leurs épaules pour que j'y vois quelque chose, s'il le fallait.

Et puis, la semaine précédente, j'ai eu un autre cadeau d'anniversaire.

Plus naturel mais qui m'a quand même un peu déstabilisée.

Mes premières règles.

Je m'en suis aperçue un matin en trouvant une trainée de sang au fond de mon pyjama. J'ai tout de suite prévenu ma mère qui a pleuré d'émotion, et si j'espèrais bien garder ça secret, c'était fichu…

Tous mes frères ont été au courant, forcément, avec ma mère qui me serrait à tous moments contre elle en sanglotant:

« Ma petite fille qui est devenue une femme! Ma toute petite fille qui est déjà une jeune fille! »

Et ce, durant deux jours entiers…

A mon grand soulagement, aucun de mes frères ne s'est moqué de moi.

Je suppose que mes parents les avaient menacés de sacrés représailles dans le cas contraire.

Seul Percy, à mi voix, m'a demandé « si ça faisait aussi mal que ça ».

Comme j'ai répondu que oui en faignant d'éclater en sanglot, il a fuit à toutes jambes.

En vrai, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Physiquement je saignais moins que ce que je n'avais craint et ma mère m'a acheté des serviettes de qualité qui ne me gênaient pas trop.

La douleur était assez bien jugulée par la potion calmante.

Mais dans ma tête c'était un plus grand chambardement.

Durant l'année scolaire, plusieurs filles avaient eu leurs règles, dont Luna, et j'aurais préféré que ça m'arrive à Poudlard à moi aussi.

Quand Hermione est arrivée je lui ai sauté dessus pour lui annoncer et elle était aussi contente et fière que ma mère.

Moi, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais.

D'un côté cela m'ennuyait prodigieusement, parce que je trouvais ça …Handicapant. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ou courir aussi librement.

Hermione m'a juré que je m'habituerai vite, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru.

D'un autre côté…C'était bien. C'était comme un secret que je partagerais avec toutes les femmes de l'humanité.

Simplement, à ce moment là, je crois que j'aurais préféré être un garçon!

Heureusement, quand on est parti pour la coupe du monde, je ne saignais presque plus.

Bien entendu, je connaissais Cedric Diggory et sa famille depuis toujours, vu qu'ils habitaient le sommet de la colline.

Mon hibou en peluche avec lequel je dormais toujours, m'avait d'ailleurs été offert par Mme Diggory.

Je voyais parfois Cédric à Poudlard et je le trouvais de plus en plus beau, mais on ne s'adressait jamais la parole.

Ca m'a fait drole de le voir de si près.

Il était encore plus beau, je crois…

Il m'a sourit.

En fait, il nous a sourit, à Hermione et à moi, mais…Un peu plus à moi, je crois.

Et puis là…On s'est parlé.

Pas beaucoup, il parlait surtout avec Fred et George mais de temps en temps il me glissait un mot…

Le premier qu'il m'ait dit ça a été:

« Eh! Ginny! Tu as bien grandi dis donc! »

Fred a ajouté, très sérieusement:

« C'est une jeune fille à présent tu sais Cedric! »

J'étais furieuse et gênée, d'autant plus qu'au sourire, certes gentil ,mais entendu qu'a eu Cedric, j'ai comprit qu'il avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

J'ai rougit, en attendant de pouvoir frapper mon frère sans témoin, mais Cedric m'a fait un petit clin d'œil qui n'avait rien de moqueur.

J'avais du mal à m'empêcher de le regarder.

Cedric respirait la gentillesse, ce qui était normal pour un Poufsouffle mais lui était réellement adorable.

Il avait une attitude que mes frères n'avaient jamais eu: par exemple il nous donnait la main, à Hermione et à moi pour enjamber les gradins ou ce genre de choses.

Il me demandait souvent si j'y voyais quelque chose durant les match parce que j'étais la plus petite et une fois, il m'a soulevée en l'air pour que je vois un joueur qui passait au dessus de nous.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

J'avais juste le cœur qui battait un peu plus vite en le voyant, c'est tout.

Je n'attendais rien de spécial.

Et puis…

Un soir, j'ai réussi à aller m'acheter à boire toute seule et alors que je me dirigeais vers les gradins, concentrée sur ma bièreaubeurre, j'ai sursauté en entendant la voix de Cedric:

« Un coup de main Ginny? »

J'ai relevé la tête. Il était bien plus près de moi que je n'aurais cru. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai rougi…

J'ai bafouillé:

« Non non! Ca ira, merci! »

Malgré tout il m'a prit le grand verre des mains et il est resté planté sur place.

Je ne savais pas comment me comporter et j'ai baissé les yeux mais j'ai senti sa main se poser sur ma joue puis il a saisi mon menton entre deux doigts et m'a soulevé la tête vers lui.

J'ai vu son sourire se rapprocher dangereusement et tout d'un coup sa bouche s'est posée sur la mienne.

J'ai répondu au baiser sans trop bien savoir m'y prendre.

Il a glissé sa langue dans ma bouche et a joué avec ma langue.

Je ne me suis pas laissée faire et nos langues ont bataillé un long moment.

C'est moi qui ai fait cesser le baiser parce que j'avais peur de voir arriver mon père ou un de mes frères.

Il m'a souri avec sa gentillesse habituelle et dans le regard quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse.

« Tu es une très belle jeune fille Ginny… Tu es très intelligente et drôle aussi…Tu es encore très jeune mais si tu le veux bien, je te demanderai de sortir avec moi dans quelques années! »

J'ai juste hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment et il m'a tenue la main pour remonter en haut des gradins.

On est passé juste à côté de Draco Malfoy qui nous a regardés avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Mon cœur battait très fort.

Mon père, le sien, mes frères, et même Harry, ont du croire que Cedric me tenait par la main pour ne pas me perdre dans la foule.

Seule Hermione n'a pas été dupe.

Beaucoup plus tard, une fois allongées l'une à côté de l'autre dans notre partie de la tente, elle m'a demandé:

« C'était bien? »

« Quoi donc? »

« Le baiser!

« Comment tu sais? »

« Je suis une fille et je suis ton amie! »

« C'était génial! »

« Tu vois que c'est bien d'être une jeune fille! »

Je n'ai pas répondu, je me suis tournée sur le côté et pour la première fois j'ai pensé que j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être une femme et encore plus une jeune fille.

Des mois plus tard, j'ai su qu'aucun des baisers que j'échangerai par la suite ne seraient à la hauteur du premier, parce que le garçon avec qui je l'avais échangé était mort.


End file.
